Looks can be deceiving
by Sesshomaru's only mate and love
Summary: Inuyasha catches a great glimpse of the beautiful female dogdemon with….. Inu& new character sadness and maybe depressions in this story.


I do not own Inuyasha and neither do you so "Ha" I'm not the only one…lol

**

* * *

**

When he first saw her

* * *

"Inuyasha… "**Sit boy**," yelled Kagome as she watched the poor hanyou fall deeper into the ground for what seems like the millionth time that day.

"I…I hate you…you jerk" yelled Kagome as she hopped onto her bike and began to pedal away to the well.

'I told you Inuyasha she wasn't in the mood today' mocked Shippo as he saw Inuyasha slowly lift his sore body out the deep hole he was smashed into.

'Shut up Shippo' said Inuyasha angrily as he began to slowly walk away from the staring eyes.

'Kagome went to far this time' said Sango as she wiped her tears and looked at the nodding in agreement Miroku.

(Flash back)

'Come on Kagome you've been working on your homework at home for the past two weeks' said Inuyasha as he began to grow really impatient at all the time Kagome was spending at home then here finding the jewel shards.

_I wonder if I should tell him I've been dating Hojo…I've already told the others_

Thought Kagome with a thinking face as her eyes gazed past the yelling with anger hanyou.

"Kagome we have to look for the jewel shards...you are the one who broke it making it fly everywhere," yelled Inuyasha as he continued to get the human girl to understand what she did.

As Inuyasha stopped his yelling for air he then could plainly see that Kagome was not yelling back at his flatten ears like she usually did, but was thinking as if something or someone better was on her mind.

'I wonder what Hojo has planed for our date today' said Kagome as she continued to ramble on about Hojo to everyone and not her self like before.

'…Hojo…' said Inuyasha softly with a hurt tone, which made Kagome quickly hop out of her lovely rambling of Hojo.

'Oops did I say that out loud' said Kagome as she began to scratch the back of her head in nervousness.

'Oh no' said Sango as she saw Inuyasha's face change from sad to very angry.

"So this whole time you've been going out with some sick bastard named Hojo," yelled Inuyasha as he flings his hands up in the air.

"So you've forgotten about the jewels and how it's your fault they're scattered everywhere," yelled Inuyasha in an even louder and angry tone.

"I can't believe you lied to us to go out with some sick perverted asshole," yelled Inuyasha as the tree's filled with birds began to scatter away from the loud and nosy sound.

Inuyasha then continued to let out all his pain and anger as he saw Kagome's face turn read with ferry. Then out of amazement Inuyasha felt and saw a tear run down both Kagome's and his eyes.

_I'm crying…_

Was all that ran through Inuyasha's head as his mouth continued to cures and yelled his hurt in terrible words towards Kagome.

'…I…will…not let u talk about him…like this' said Kagome softly, which made Inuyasha stop and turn to her lowered to cover her tears head.

"HIM…HIM…"

Was the last thing Inuyasha could yell before Kagome cracked and let out everything she had to say and wanted to do.

"You know what Inuyasha fuck you I've tried all I could to like you and understand you but it's just that…I'm tired f being the only one trying to get close" yelled Kagome as she balled up her fist and whipped her tears away.

"You've always cared for the shared…and never me…all you would say is I'll protect you and call me stupid and a wench"

"I'm tired of it you hear me…I've done all I can and I'm sick of my self that I...I should of never came to the is well I should of never helped you from that tree…and I should of never helped you"

"Right now I don't give a damn anymore what happens to the stupid shards or what happen to you and that bastard Naraku…because from my point of view you two are the same and should both burn in hell for making people lives horrible and useless to continued"

At that last yell…that last part Inuyasha began to feel as if he was Naraku and was trying to make his life happy and great by making Kagome's awful.

"You know what since you and Naraku just love to destroy people lives and their homes with your treachery…I'm sure Hojo would agree that these last few words belong only to you"

"**SIT BOY**" "**SIT BOY**" "**SIT**" "**SIT**" "**SIT**" "**SIT**" "**SIT**" "**SIT**" "**SIT**" "**SIT**" "**SIT**" "**SIT**" "**SIT**" "**SIT**" "**SIT**"

Inuyasha's body then quickly reacted and smashed his still breathing for air body into the ground over and over.

"I hate you Inuyasha and I never want to see you again," yelled Kagome as she stomped over to Inuyasha and began to stomp on him over and over letting out all her anger onto him.

Then Inuyasha let out a small wine as he tried to make the pain moving deep inside of him fade away, but failed at his attempted badly because all it did was make his head pound from his over thinking.

"Kagome stop" yelled Sango as she began to feel Inuyasha's pain and heartache flow through her body making her feel tears wield up in her eyes.

Kagome's then began to walk away but stopped as she heard Inuyasha groan to stand up.

"Inuyasha… "**Sit boy**," yelled Kagome as she watched the poor hanyou fall deeper into the ground for what seems like the millionth time that day.

"I hate you…you hanyou" yelled Kagome as she hopped onto her bike and began to pedal away to the well and to never return.

(End of flash back)

Inuyasha continued to walks away form camp and away from the well to Kagome's time thinking and walking with his head hung to hid his still running slowly down tears.

_How could she say that…how can she say I never tried to make us work…and how can she say I'm just like…_

Thought Inuyasha but those thoughts came to an end as he saw the same hot springs he was hoping to relax and clean up in was occupied.

Inuyasha stares to see just what or who was in the hot springs and just then Inuyasha caught a great glimpse of the beautiful female-dog demon with long brown hair and with beautiful blue eyes Kouga's as.

She stood as if all her life she carried booked a pone her head making her stand straight and walk as if she way gliding across the clouds above.

Her hair seemed to give off a beautiful shine from the sunset and as Inuyasha gazed more he could see that it was like every strand of her hair held hand making it stay together as it pressed against her body, while she stood under the falling water above her.

Inuyasha eyes began to follow this female demon and watches as she bathed and cleaned her body. The female demon then began to slowly slower herself back into the warm water but stopped as her ears just like Inuyasha's popped up and turned towards him.

"Who's there, she yelled as she placed one of her long thin and easy to tell was very slick arms over her body to mover herself as she began to move towards the sound she heard.

Inuyasha's heart then began to pump faster and faster as he kept staring with fear and pleasure at the demon approaching him.

'I asked who was there…tell me I know your there I can smell you' she said as she moved only inches from the tree Inuyasha some how manage to quickly hid behind.

Just as Inuyasha was ready to let his held breathe go he felt a small but not Childs small hand grab his shoulder.

'Who do you think you are…peeking on a female while she's…' said female but stopped because as soon as she turned Inuyasha to face her, her throat became dry and her words cease to come out.

'I'm sorry, really really sorry I didn't mean to look it's just I was hopping to have a relaxing bath to help my sore bones and then I saw you and I just couldn't…'

Inuyasha's rambling then stopped when he notice the demon was not mad or upset, but was just plainly staring at him as if gazing at him pleased her.

'Um…'

Inuyasha then became to sweat as the demon continued to gaze at him as if her eyes were made to gaze at him and only him.

Then after what seemed like an eternity the female demon ear twitched and then she shook her head to move her gaze from Inuyasha as she turned her back towards him.

'I'm sorry…if you want to bath here you can I'll just go' said the demon as she began to walk for her clothes.

'No you were here first I'll just find another spot' said Inuyasha which made the demon quickly turn to face him.

'No…I mean how about you bath her and I'll bath behind that rock so I won't disturb you' she said as she began to walk to the other side of the rock that divided the hot spring.

'Um…okay thanks…by the way my name is Inuyasha'

'Your welcome and my name is fukachi' said the female demon as she removed her hand and slipped into her side of the hot spring, quickly relaxing into the warm heat once again.

…_Fukachi…_

…_Fukachi…_

…_Fukachi…_

…_Fukachi…_

* * *

Authors note 

Yes, yes I know your all wonder how I can come up with all these great stories…well you all know what to do next review my story and tell me what you like and for my past reviewer I promise to get hopping on m other stories too can continue on this one too (**places hand on chine in one more week I'll have a four day weekend that means)** "MORE UPDATED CHAPTERS YAAAY" well if I get great reviews I promise to have everything read for maybe two updated chapters to this story but if I do post two chapters that mean I want two review…you hear me **Two**. Well that is all by guys chat later. -


End file.
